After the opera Chapter 1
by MissObscene
Summary: This is a story ive been working on. this is only the first chapter for now. 5 months after the opera is where this takes place at in time,  Please review! Thanks!


It was just 5 months after the opera, and her father's death, still aching in her heart, Only paying the bills with the money her father stored up, But she knew it wasnt going to last for long, and with the bounty on her head that Miss sweet gave to her, it was rather hard to go out and shop for food and supplies that she needed. she always had to put on a different wig on other than her long black one. to her surprise after not taking her meds for so long, She had stopped taking them after the opera, her hair was growing. Very slowley though, and she hated how short it was., Was just a simple pixie hair-do. but that was just the issue why she hated it being so short., she thought she had a boyish look to her because of it. and she couldnt really do anything fun with it besides wearing decorative clips and headbands..

During her time alone , she'd constantly Flash back to the times her father was still alive. she couldn't tell how her feelings were twoards him. whether he was dead or not. She couldnt tell if she hated him for lying to her for all those years, Or loved him for keeping her trapped in so she wouldnt have to see the ugly that lies in the world.

Shilo was laying there in her comfy bed, Staring at the plastic curtain that had surrounded it, Contemplating whether or not she should bother to get up or not..  
>"I am only living out a lie..." she whispered to herself. Getting up in such a rush, in depression and anger, Such grief, Tearing the the plastic off of the bedframe above her, Shoving the heart monitor she used to be hooked up to, to the ground, throwing her left over meds,<p>

_Months have rolled by without you daddy, The time has come and gone, Ive been raised with the best intentions, But there are things i wish to tell you, I am lost without you here, I'm only living out a lie!  
>I can never breath, You were my everything, Nothing can bring you back, You were all i had!<em>

Crashing down to the floor in a flood of tears

_I'm the broken, I'm the somber, What imperfections, My decisions._

She lies there, In such disbelief, Wondering if things were ever going to get better and automatically her answer in her mind was; "No"

She sprawled upon the floor, Then rolling over getting herself up for a walk downstairs,  
>She led herself into the secret passage way that led to her mothers tomb and outside, For once she didn't care about her wig, She just left with her original hair. She walked along the dirty walls to reach her mothers grave, as she sat down beside it, she heard clammering outside. She peeked through the window of the door, noticed only a hunch, moving about around near the graves, She slowley opened the door, trying to be quiet as possible, even though the door was quite old and noisey, She still tried the best she could, she hid behind a headstone and peeked around it to continue watching this dark figure. she finally saw a glimpse of it, Wasnt just an "it" anymore. It was a male. Curiouser and curiouser she grew. she had to get a better peek. she crawled silently and slowley to hide behind another headstone, Peeking from behind it once more, Noticing it was Graverobber, Who she hadn't seen since Their run in with amber wanting a hit of Zydrate, 'Zaddicts' surrounding him. so, hungry, and deterimed just for a little glass vial. To her thats all it seemed, she didnt understand the power of it and why it was so addicting. she was curious about it. Probably more curious about it that she should be.<p>

Watching him do his work from behind the grave, Watching him look around to make sure he doesnt get spotted. Just because amber took complete control of GENCO didn't mean she'd stop graverobbers from doing their work. Not even him.

Shilo accidentally knocked into a rock near her, Her heels making a scraping sound as shes trying to scurry back behind the grave hoping she wasn't seen, She peeked back around the grave, Noticing he was gone, Wasnt sure if she was relieved or disappointed, But when she noticed the huge black shadow consuming her as she turned around, to only look up and find him standing there.

"Kid?, Is that you?."

"I do have a name you know!"  
>She snapped back<p>

He stood there and chuckled at the little girl before him, Well. thats how he saw her, A sweet, innocent, fragile, pale, big doe eyed...Beautiful girl.  
>He wouldnt ever admit it, but he had feelings for her. dirty ones or not. there was somethign there, As much as he'd love to corrupt a sweet little thing such as her, He knew it wouldnt be right. at least, not now anyways. he knows shes been through hell, losing her father, losing her godmother whom she had only knew for all of 5 minutes at least, And then the bounty Amber put on the little girls head. He knew she must have had to run a few times, He knows of the dangers out there, of course, He'd been out in the world longer than her, but she was so fragile, he couldnt help but care a little.<p>

"Well thats...Pleasant." he replyed,

She got up walking off, "What?, Why do you expect me to be nice?"

"pfft, wasn't expecting you to, but it couldnt hurt to have a hello fly out of your mouth."

"Well, think you might be asking the wrong person to get a hello from..."

"Whatever, Kid" he replys with a smirk, knowing just how much she hates that name.."Kid"


End file.
